Espio Chronicles
by ISC14
Summary: Era un día normal para Espio en la agencia de detectives Chaotix, hasta que recibe la visita de un misterioso ninja. El ninja le deja una carta, perteneciente al clan Shinobi, en la cuál pone que necesitan su ayuda para afrontar un grave problema.
1. Una visita inesperada

**Esta es una historia que voy a ir escribiendo junto a la de Sonic Riders: The Silver Blur. Cronológicamente se situa entre Knuckles Chaotix y Sonic Adventure, e indagara un poco en el pasado de Espio. Disfrutadla!  
**

* * *

ESPIO CHRONICLES

PRÓLOGO: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Todo comenzó aquel día. Hacía semanas que no teníamos ningún caso, y las deudas cada vez eran mayores, sobretodo por culpa de Charmy, que no paraba de gastar dinero en más y más videojuegos. A veces me pregunto si fue buena idea montar la agencia de detectives…conseguimos bastante dinero, sí, pero solo cuando hay casos que resolver. Si no hay nada, no cobramos, y si no cobramos, Charmy nos arruína. Aunque bueno, la verdad es que me gusta este trabajo, y Vector y Charmy son grandes compañeros. Son como mi familia. Aunque como todos, también tienen algunos defectos. Por ejemplo, se pasan el día discutiendo entre ellos sobre cosas sin sentido. De hecho, esta historia empieza con una de esas discusiones…

-¡No, no, y mil veces no! ¡He dicho que lo pintaremos de verde, y lo pintaremos de verde!-gritó Vector-.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes pintar un coche de color verde! ¡Es demasiado llamativo, además de feo!-respondió Charmy-.

Estábamos en el garaje, decidiendo de que color pintar nuestro coche. Vector pensó que sería buena idea tener un coche para detectives (no sabía que existiesen ese tipo de coches, la verdad), y pensó en utilizar el suyo. Lo malo es que había que volver a pintarlo, y fue entonces cuando empezaron los problemas. Vector quería que el coche fuese de color verde, mientras que Charmy quería un coche amarillo, con una raya negra que pasase por encima y dividiese el coche en dos, según él, para darle "un toque guay". Como no se ponían de acuerdo, traté de intervenir, sin mucho éxito:

-¿Y si lo pintamos de negro, como casi todos los coches que hay?

-¡¿De negro?!-me contestó Vector-. ¡Es demasiado deprimente! ¡Nosotros somos una agencia de detectives, no una funeraria!

-¿Y de blanco? Antes estaba pintado de ese color, ¿no?

-¡Por encima de mi aguijón!-dijo Charmy-. ¡Es demasiado alegre! ¡Se supone que los detectives son gente seria, no alegre!

-Y esto…eh… ¿morado?

-¡¿Morado?!-esta vez me lo dijeron los dos a la vez-. ¡Claro, como tú eres morado, quieres que el coche sea de tu mismo color! ¡Eso es muy egoísta, Espio!

-P-Pero… (¿y que habían estado haciendo ellos durante casi una hora?)

El cocodrilo y la abeja continuaron su conversación, mientras yo daba un gran suspiro. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Salí del garaje y fui a abrir para ver quién era. Sin embargo, no había nadie. Supuse que se trataría de uno de esos bromistas, así que me dispuse a cerrar la puerta. Pero entonces sentí algo extraño, una presencia. Al instante, un kunai vino disparado hacía mi, a gran velocidad. Tuve suerte y lo pude parar con mis manos, pero luego algo me agarró los pies y me hizo caer al suelo. Cayó un ninja sobre mi, con una katana en la mano. Trató de clavármela, pero utilicé el kunai que había cogido antes para bloquear el impacto y desarmarle. Luego le di una patada para quitármelo de encima. Me levanté del suelo dando una voltereta hacia atrás. El ya había cogido su arma y volvía hacía mi. Conseguí esquivar sus golpes, aunque con gran dificultad, ya que era muy rápido. Entonces cambió de táctica. Retrocedió un poco y utilizo la técnica ninja de la duplicación, creando dos ninjas más. Los tres me atacaron al mismo tiempo. Yo estaba completamente desarmado, excepto por el kunai. Agudicé el oído para averiguar cuál era el correcto, y lo lancé. Las otras dos sombras desaparecieron, pero este último se transformo en un cojín, uno de los favoritos de Vector. Sin darme cuenta, el ninja apareció detrás de mí y me colocó la katana en el cuello.

-Has perdido práctica, Espio…esperaba un poco más de ti-dijo el ninja-.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunté yo-.

-¿No me recuerdas…?

Dicho esto, el ninja volvió a desaparecer. Miré a mi alrededor por si seguía allí, pero no había nada, excepto por una carta que había en el suelo. La recogí con cuidado, por si era una trampa del enemigo. Entonces vi el sello de la carta.

-Esto es… ¡la marca del clan Shinobi!

La abrí inmediatamente.

_Hola, Espio…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. Te mando esta carta porque necesitamos urgentemente tu ayuda, el tiempo se nos acaba. Te espero donde tú ya sabes. Por favor, ven lo antes posible, hermano._

-¡Espio!-dijo Vector entrando en el pasillo-. ¿Se puede saber que ha sido todo ese jaleo? Charmy y yo no podemos pensar con claridad con tanto ruido.

-Me tengo que ir, Vector

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? ¿Adonde tienes que ir?

-A casa.

* * *

**Y aquí va el prólogo. Me gustó bastante escribir el combate de los dos ninjas. Los ninjas tienen muchas técnicas con las que luchar en la oscuridad y sorprender al enemigo, lo que hace bastante interesante las peleas de ese tipo. Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros también.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
**


	2. El viaje del ninja

**Y aquí esta, el primer capítulo. Debo decir que me ha salido bastante más largo de lo que pensaba. Espero que no os defraude^^  
**

* * *

ESPIO CHRONICLES

CAPÍTULO 1: EL VIAJE DEL NINJA

Terminé de preparar mi mochila. El pueblo Shinobi estaba muy lejos, y tenía que estar bien provisto de alimentos y bebidas. Salí fuera de la casa. Vector y Charmy me estaban esperando allí para la despedida.

-¿Seguro que tienes que irte?-me preguntó Charmy con tono triste-.

-Por desgracia, sí. Es mi deber como ninja el ayudar a mi clan. Pero no os preocupéis, os prometo volveré. Puede que tarde semanas, o quizás meses, pero volveré.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir solo? Podríamos ayudarte-me dijo Vector-.

-Gracias, pero en los pueblos ninja no son muy bien recibidos los visitantes. Es mejor que vaya yo solo.

-Oh, vaya…bueno, cuídate, camaleón-me dijo dándome un golpe amistoso en el hombro-.

-Tú también, cocodrilo. Y lo mismo va por ti, abejita.

-Snif…Espio…-dijo Charmy entre algunas lágrimas-. ¡Pero más te vale volver! ¡Nos lo has prometido!

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes…yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-respondí yo con una sonrisa-. En fin, debo de irme ya.

-¡No te olvides de escribir!-dijo Vector con cierto tono de broma, supongo que para aliviar un poco el momento de despedida-. ¡Y me aseguraré de que el coche este bien pintado para cuando vuelvas!

-Estoy seguro de ello-respondí sarcásticamente-. Adiós, chicos.

Tras esto último, nos despedimos con la mano y salí corriendo del lugar. Cuanto más espacio recorría, más me alejaba de la casa. Cuando miré atrás por última vez, ya apenas se veía. Mi viaje acababa de empezar.

* * *

Había hecho los cálculos antes de iniciar el viaje. Corriendo a esa velocidad, y haciendo varias paradas para dormir y comer, tardaría aproximadamente 3 días en llegar al pueblo.

Durante el camino estuve dándole vueltas a por que me había llamado mi hermano. Había abandonado el pueblo hace dos años, y no es que me hiciese mucha gracia volver, y mi hermano lo sabía. Si necesitaban mi ayuda para algo…es porque era algo gordo, muy gordo.

Tras correr casi durante todo el día, finalmente llegó la noche. Me detuve en una casa abandonada que encontré. A pesar de estar abandonada, tenía buen aspecto, y pensé que sería un buen lugar para descansar y no pasar frío. Me tumbé en el suelo del comedor, dejé mi mochila junto a mí, y comencé a cerrar los ojos…

Estaba en lo alto del monte, subido a un palo de bambú mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. A mi lado estaba mi padre, subido a otro palo de bambú, solo que el estaba boca abajo, y sosteniéndose con un solo dedo.

-En el camino del ninja, es muy importante el tener equilibrio-me dijo-. Siente la energía…concéntrate…libera tu mente…

Pero no pude mantener el equilibrio, me caí al suelo y empecé a llorar. Mi padre bajó y me dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeño ninja? ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Snif…N-No…no es eso…

-¿Entonces que es?

-¡N-Nunca conseguiré que me salga! ¡Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero no consigo aguantar! ¡Todos los que conozco lo han conseguido ya, todos menos yo!

Mi padre se rió y a continuación me dijo:

-¿Es solo eso? Escúchame bien, Espio. Quizás hayas fallado varias veces, pero eso no importa. Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, estoy seguro de que podrás conseguir superar eso y más. Mucho más que cualquiera de tus amigos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro!

-¡Entonces me esforzaré aún más! ¡Y me convertiré en el mejor ninja del pueblo!

-Sí…estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás…

De repente la escena cambió. Todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro y oscuro. Mi padre se fue alejando poco a poco de mí. Traté de correr, pero no podría alcanzarle. El seguía mirándome, diciendo una y otra vez "seguro de que lo conseguirás", como un eco, que se desvanecía poco a poco.

-¡Padre!-grité yo-.

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba en la casa abandonada. No había sido nada más que un sueño, una pesadilla. Traté de tranquilizarme. Cogí la mochila y saque de ella un sándwich, uno de esos que ya vienen preparados. Di un bocado, tratando de olvidar aquel sueño, y escuché un extraño ruido que venía de fuera.

-(¡Pasos!)-pensé yo al identificar el tipo de sonido-.

Miré por la ventana. Varios hombres armados estaban rodeando la casa

-(¿Serán bandidos?)-me pregunté-.

Un coche aparcó, y de él salieron un hombre y un murciélago de color morado. El hombre tendría unos 40 años de edad. Era calvo, bastante alto, y tenía la cara llena de cicatrices. También llevaba guantes y una especie de uniforme, parecido al de los militares. El murciélago era un poco más joven, la mitad de alto que él, e iba completamente desnudo, excepto por unos pantalones. También llevaba un pequeño bigote, que le daba un aire un poco siniestro.

-¿Estas seguro de que se encuentra en esta casa?-preguntó el hombre-.

-Completamente…-dijo con una voz terrorífica-. Le he visto entrar antes…

-Bien. ¡Cargad los dardos tranquilizantes! Nuestras órdenes son traerlo…vivo.

Entonces llegué a una conclusión: ¡mercenarios! ¡Eran mercenarios! ¡Y venían a por mí! No sabía quién les había contratado, pero no podría perder tiempo. Cogí la mochila, tiré el sandwich y subí las escaleras. Al poco tiempo oí como derribaban la puerta de la casa. Entré en la primera habitación que encontré. Dentro vi una pequeña estantería y la utilicé para bloquear la puerta. Sabía que no supondría un problema para ellos, pero al menos ganaría un poco de tiempo. Mi plan era salir por la ventana, camuflarme, y escapar sin ser visto, pero con las prisas no me di cuenta de que la ventana de esa habitación estaba tapiada. Tenía que encontrar una salida, y rápido. Recordé una de las normas que me enseñaron cuando todavía era aprendiz de ninja: "Siempre hay que mantener la calma, por muy peligrosa que sea la situación en la que te encuentres". Respiré hondo y me tranquilicé. Escuché como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta.

-¡Jefe! ¡Creo que he encontrado algo!-dijo una voz al otro lado-.

Salté hacia el techo, me enganché a él y me camuflé, con la esperanza de que no me viesen.

-¡Apartaos!-dijo otra voz-.

Después hubo una gran explosión, y la puerta y la estantería saltaron por los aires. El impulso me golpeó, pero conseguí aguantar sin soltarme. Luego tres hombres entraron en la habitación, seguidos por el hombre y por el murciélago.

-Noisewave, ya sabes lo que toca-le dijo el hombre al murciélago-.

-Sí, jefe…

Noisewave abrió la boca y emitió un extraño sonido, que se desvaneció al cabo de un segundo. Pasaron varios segundos más y finalmente dijo, señalando mi posición:

-Ahí esta…

-¡Disparad!-ordenó su jefe-.

Los tres hombres me apuntaron. Yo reaccioné y caí sobre uno de ellos, rebotando y saltando hacia la puerta.

-¡Que no escape!

Mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, otro hombre se interpuso en mi camino. Me acerqué a él y le desarme rápidamente. Después le di un puñetazo y le rompí la nariz. Los otros tres hombres se acercaban a mí, mientras otros dos subían por las escaleras. Me dispararon varios dardos, pero utilicé el hombre al que acababa de golpear de escudo. Después usé el arma que había quitado antes para dispararles. Los otros dos trataron de golpearme por la espalda, pero conseguí girar a tiempo y les disparé también. Dejé el arma y el hombre dormido en el suelo, y bajé deslizándome por la barra de las escaleras.

No había nadie en la puerta, así que salí corriendo por ella. Otro hombre que estaba al lado del coche (probablemente vigilándolo), se sorprendió al verme, e intentó sacar su arma. Pero fui más rápido y le dejé inconsciente con un golpe en el cuello. Me alejé de aquel lugar todo lo rápido que pude, pero entonces comencé a sentir un extraño pitido. No le di demasiada importancia y continué corriendo. A medida que avanzaba, el pitido se iba haciendo más fuerte e insoportable, hasta que comenzaron a dolerme los oídos. Caí al suelo debido al dolor, que parecía no dejar de aumentar. Me retorcí en el suelo de dolor, como si mis oídos estuviesen a punto de reventar. Pude ver como se acercaba el murciélago lentamente hasta donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa…no te gusta el ruído…?-dijo, mientras me quitaba la mochila que llevaba en la espalda-.

No podía más, prefería morir antes que soportar todo aquello.

-¡Noisewave, basta! Recuerda que le necesitamos vivo.

-Oh…es una lástima…quería jugar un poco más con él…

El pitido paró por fin. Nunca había sentido un dolor semejante. Vi como el jefe de los mercenarios se acercaba a mí.

-Un camaleón morado…no hay duda, tu debes de ser Espio.

-¿Quién…quién eres tú?-dije con dificultad-.

-Tengo muchos nombres…-me respondió-…pero por estas regiones me llaman Robert.

¡Robert! Había escuchado ese nombre antes. En algunos de nuestros casos tuvimos que seguir la pista de una peligrosa banda de mercenarios llamada "Los Exterminadores", cuyo líder, Robert, era uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo.

-Nuestro cliente ha puesto especial interés en que te capturemos. Es inútil resistirse, así que te agradecería que colaborases un poco, o de lo contrario…deberemos tomar medidas aún más drásticas.

Se acercaron 5 más de sus hombres, y todos me apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡Maldito…!

-Lleváoslo.

Se acercaron a mí, pero antes de que me pudieran ponerme la mano encima, hubo un flash cegador. Todo se volvió blanco. No podía ver nada, pero sentí que algo me cogía, y que el jefe de los mercenarios gritaba:

-¡Es una granada flash! ¡Tapaos los ojos!

Después de eso perdí el conocimiento. Cuando me desperté, ya no estaba en la casa, si no en una llanura. A mi izquierda estaba la mochila, y a mi derecha había una hoguera, al lado de la cuál había alguien avivando las llamas.

-Has tenido mucha suerte de que pasara por aquí. Por poco no lo cuentas-me dijo el individuo-.

Tenía los ojos medio abiertos y aún estaba un poco aturdido, así que no pude ver quién me había salvado. Pero cuando ya abrí los ojos me llevé una gran sorpresa.

-Dime, ¿como están los demás del equipo Chaotix? ¿Me he perdido algo importante?-me dijo Mighty con una sonrisa-.

* * *

**¡Sí, Mighty el armadillo ha vuelto! Se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea que apareciese en la historia. Hay una cosa que me gustaría aclarar: esta historia no esta relacionada con los comics de Archie. Lo único relacionado es lo del clan Shinobi, lo demás es una historia original hecha por mi.  
**

**Y supongo que algunos se preguntarán que paso en la casa, cuando Noisewave hace ese ruido. Es como un sonar: emite ultrasonidos, que se reflejan en el objetivo y vuelven al emisor, como un eco. De esa forma consigue saber el punto en el que se encuentra Espio.**

**Próximamente subiré el próximo (aunque antes debo subir un nuevo capítulo para mi otro fic, no quiero dejarlo abandonado). Espero vuestras reviews^^**


	3. La misión del ninja

**Antes de nada, perdón por haber tardado tanto. Estuve bastante liado con los exámenes en Septiembre, y no pude escribir mucho. Pero en fin, ahora que ya ha terminado, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de...¡Espio Chronicles!  
**

* * *

ESPIO CHRONICLES

CAPÍTULO 2: LA MISIÓN DEL NINJA

-¡Mighty!-grite yo, levantándome del suelo-. ¡Eres tú!

-¿A que viene esa reacción?-preguntó él, confuso-. Parece que te sorprendes de verme.

-¡Es que me sorprendo de verte! ¡No he sabido nada de ti desde aquel incidente en la isla! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Ya os lo dije en su momento…quiero recorrer el mundo, explorar cosas nuevas. Fue así como os encontré, en uno de mis viajes. Me gustó trabajar con vosotros, en vuestro equipo, pero quería seguir viviendo aventuras, así que me fui.

-¿Y has estado todo este tiempo viajando?

-Sí. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy en uno de mis viajes.

-Ya veo…

-Pero dejemos de hablar de eso. Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo les va a los del equipo Chaotix?

-Bueno, tú no eres el único que nos dejó. Knuckles tenía la obligación de proteger la Master Emerald, así que también se fue. Y en cuanto a Vector y Charmy, decidimos formar una agencia de detectives.

-Vaya…parece que ha habido varios cambios. ¿Y que hay de aquellos dos robots?

-¿Aquellos? Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sabemos. Tras lo de la isla, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-Mm… ¿crees que volvieron con Eggman?

-Es posible.

-…Bueno, esta bien. Ahora pasemos a asuntos más serios. ¿Sabes con quien te estabas enfrentando antes, verdad?

-Sí…con Los Exterminadores.

-Yo he viajado bastante por el mundo…y he oído mucho acerca de esos tipos. Están metidos en todos los asuntos sucios. Actúan desde las sombras, y se aseguran de nunca dejar rastro. Son como…ninjas.

-…

-Su líder, Robert, esta en la lista de los más buscados de GUN. Concretamente, en el primer puesto. Es un hombre extremadamente peligroso.

-Lo sé. Yo mismo he tenido que investigarles alguna vez.

-Sin embargo, aunque llevan años intentando atraparle, nunca lo han conseguido. Ni siquiera se han acercado a él. Es un fantasma. Aparece y desaparece a su antojo.

-¿…Por que me estas contando esto?

-Escúchame bien. Es muy raro que se haya mostrado ante ti. Normalmente, siempre manda a otros para que hagan el trabajo. Si ha intervenido en persona, solo para capturarte…es que hay algo gordo detrás de esto. No se en que estarás metido, pero…ten mucho cuidado, o podrías acabar mal.

-Gracias por el consejo…lo tendré en cuenta.

-¡En fin! Creo que va siendo hora de cenar. ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

* * *

Al día siguiente no hacía tan buen tiempo como el primer día. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, y no tenían muy buena pinta. Sin embargo, no podía detenerme. Tras despedirme de Mighty, proseguí mi viaje.

Durante este tramo del camino estuve pensando…Mighty tenía razón sobre Los Exterminadores. Es muy raro que Robert se muestre, incluso ante sus víctimas. Si lo hizo, es porque quería asegurarse de que todo saliese bien, lo que significa…que alguien parecía estar muy interesado en capturarme.

* * *

Tal y como había previsto, empezó a llover mas o menos a medio día. Por suerte, ya estaba preparado para esta situación. Antes de partir, digamos que "tomé prestado" el chubasquero de Charmy. Me iba un poco pequeño, pero ya valía para evitar mojarse mucho.

Hice una pequeña parada en un restaurante. No hay muchos restaurantes cerca de la carretera, así que pensé que sería un buen lugar para descansar y comer algo caliente, además de que estaría cubierto de la lluvia. También aproveché para llamar a los chicos con una cabina telefónica que había allí, y asegurarme de que todo fuese bien.

-Bueno, aquí todo sigue igual que siempre. Excepto por una multa que nos pusieron ayer…por culpa de Charmy-dijo Vector desde el teléfono-.

-¡Eso es mentira!-escuché decir a Charmy-.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunté yo-.

-Fue con el coche al supermercado, para comprar la cena, pero como no había sitio, aparcó encima de otro coche.

-¿¡E-Encima de un coche!?-exclamé yo, sorprendido-. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-A saber…ya sabes que Charmy hace cosas muy raras. Lo peor es que, además de la multa, hay que pagar los desperfectos del coche que había debajo. Por cierto, Espio... ¿cómo va tu viaje?

-Bueno, va progresando. ¿Sabes a quién me encontré ayer? ¡A Mighty!

-¿A Mighty? ¿Te refieres al armadillo?

-Si, al mismo.

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa! No hemos sabido nada de él desde hace tiempo. Supongo que es cierto eso de que el mundo es un pañuelo. Y dime, ¿cómo esta?

-Bastante bien. Se dedica a viajar y…

* * *

Tras comer y descansar, continué mi camino. Por suerte, durante el tiempo que estuve en el restaurante dejó de llover, así que pude continuar sin muchos problemas.

La noche fue más tranquila que la anterior, y esta vez me aseguré de que no había nadie siguiéndome. Aunque, por si acaso, coloqué varias trampas para saber si alguien se acercaba a mí. Después del incidente de la casa, no podía bajar la guardia.

De repente aparecí en mi pueblo. Estaba andando en un camino que no parecía tener fin, en dirección al dojo. A ambos lados del camino había mucha gente, murmurando cosas entre ellos.

-Pobres chavales…debe haber sido un golpe muy duro-escuché decir a uno de los camaleones que observaban-.

-Sí, ha sido una gran tragedia…-dijo otro-.

-He oído que encontraron el cuerpo en lo más profundo del acantilado. Según dicen, se cayó mientras realizaba unos ejercicios para entrenar.

Alguien me puso la mano sobre el hombro. Era mi hermano, con una cara bastante triste, aunque intentó mostrar una sonrisa para animarme. Entonces miré hacia atrás y vi…un ataúd.

Abrí los ojos. Todo había vuelto a ser un sueño. Desde que recibí esa carta, numerosos recuerdos relacionados con mi pasado volvieron para atormentarme. Di un gran suspiro y me volví a tumbar, haber si podía conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente, a la tarde del día siguiente me encontraba ante las puertas del pueblo. Respiré hondo y entré. Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta es que no había ni un alma en la calle. Recuerdo que cuando vivía aquí, siempre había montones de niños jugando fuera, y el ambiente del pueblo era más…animado. Fui avanzando hasta la calle principal, hasta llegar a la puerta del dojo. Allí si que encontré a dos ninjas protegiendo la puerta, que intentaron impedirme el paso, pero se apartaron al saber quien me enviaba. Uno de ellos entró en el dojo, probablemente a avisar a alguien. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió, y ambos guardias me acompañaron al interior. El dojo seguía tal y como lo recordaba cuando estuve estudiando en él las artes del ninja. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la sala principal del dojo, y los dos ninjas me invitaron a pasar. Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta y se quedaron frente a ella. En el centro de la sala había un camaleón rojo, un poco más alto que yo, pero bastante parecido a mí.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano-me dijo el camaleón-.

-Lo mismo digo…Hideyoshi-le dije yo-. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Dónde esta el maestro?

-Me temo que esa es precisamente la razón de que te haya hecho venir…-me dijo mi hermano con un tono muy serio-. El maestro…ha sido secuestrado.

Me quedé un instante paralizado. No reaccioné hasta varios segundos después:

-¡¿E-El maestro?!

-Sí, Espio. Han secuestrado...a nuestro abuelo-dijo con tono de tristeza. Aunque aparentaba aspecto serio, se notaba que él tambien estaba sufriendo por aquello-. No sabemos quién ni cómo…pero la cuestión es que lo ha hecho. Hace una semana, alguien irrumpió en el dojo, mató a varios ninjas, y llegó hasta el maestro, todo con el más absoluto sigilo. Nosotros solo suponemos que ha sido secuestrado porque no hemos encontrado el cadáver, pero existe la posibilidad de que, a estas horas, el maestro…también este muerto.

Cerré la mano y apreté fuertemente, para intentar controlar la ira que empecé a sentir en aquel momento.

-Iré al grano, Espio. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Eres el mejor ninja que conozco, y además posees una gran capacidad deductiva. Por eso te necesitamos, para que nos ayudes a dar caza a estos tipos. ¿Qué me dices?

-…Yo…yo…-no supe que responder en aquel momento -.

-Si no quieres ayudar...lo entenderé. Supongo que quizás aún no has superado lo de nuestro padre. Pero ten en cuenta que…sin tu ayuda, las posibilidades de rescatar al maestro, en el caso de que siga vivo, son escasas.

Mi abuelo, era un hombre extraordinario. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás y les ayudaba en lo que pudiese. De hecho, fue el que más me apoyó después del incidente de mi padre. Pero había desaparecido. Si el maestro muriese, la misma situación que viví hace años se repetiría…y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir.

-Hideyoshi…yo… ¡acepto!-dije completamente decidido-. ¡Descubriré al que esta detrás de todo esto y me ocuparé de él personalmente! ¡No pienso dejar que la historia se repita!

* * *

Intenté moverme, pero parecía imposible. Abrí los ojos. Aún estaba un poco mareado, y no conseguía ver demasiado bien, aunque sí pude distinguir varias siluetas a mi alrededor.

-Robert, parece que se esta despertando-dijo una de ellas-.

Se me terminó de aclarar la vista. Estaba atado mediante grilletes a una mesa metálica, en una especie de laboratorio. La sala estaba llena de hombres armados, alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. También habían enfrente mio otros dos hombres: uno que parecía un científico, y otro que me resultaba...familiar. Traté de moverme otra vez, pero fue inútil.

-¡Robert!-dije yo mirando fijamente al otro hombre-.

-Parece que me conoces...debo ser bastante popular, ¿no?-me contesto-.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que quieres de mí?

-No tan rápido, amigo mio...aquí las preguntas las hago yo.

Uno de los hombres que vigilaban le dió un cuaderno y volvió a su posición. Robert comenzó a pasar las páginas.

-Tu nombre es...Mighty, ¿verdad? Mighty el armadillo.

-Parece que yo también soy popular-dije yo sin mostrar temor-.

-No lo creo, simplemente me gusta informarme sobre mis víctimas. Ahora, dime... ¿qué sabes sobre Espio?

-No le conozco.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?-dijo haciendo una señal al científico.

El cientifico sacó una especie de mando del bolsillo, y apretó un botón. De repente sentí una potente descarga eléctrica recorriendome el cuerpo. El dolor era insufrible, pero conseguí aguantar hasta que paró.

-La mesa esta conectada a un aparato especial, que emite potentes descargas eléctricas.

-Ugh...tortura...-dije yo con dificultad-.

-Chico listo. Ahora dime lo que quiero.

-No...no diré nada...

La descarga fue aún más intensa que antes. Pero debía ser fuerte y resistir.

-¿Se te ha refrescado la memoria?-dijo Robert mientras el científico paraba la máquina-.

-Lo...siento...aún...tengo...lagunas...jeje...-dijo yo intentando mostrar una sonrisa-.

-Mm...supongo que cualquier tortura física no servirá de nada-dijo cerrando el cuaderno de un golpe-. Ya he tratado con gente como tú, y prefieren morir antes que desvelar sus secretos.

-Has...dado...en...el clavo...

-Sin embargo, existen...otros métodos de persuasión, ¿sabes?

El científico se acercó a mi, sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo, y me la inyectó en el brazo. Todo empezó a volverse oscuro, y cerré mis ojos lentamente. Antes de quedarme completamente dormido, escuché como Robert decía:

-Dulces sueños, Mighty... ¿o debería decir pesadillas?

* * *

**Este capítulo también me salió más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrado...aunque la verdad, prefiero hacer capítulos un poco más largos, ya que puedo contar más historia.**

**En este capítulo también se introduce al hermano de Espio. Una vez más, recuerdo que esta historia NO esta relacionada para nada con el comic de Archie, Hideyoshi es un personaje completamente original. Bueno, espero vuestras reviews, y nos vemos en el capítulo 3^^  
**


End file.
